


Healing Journal- Serving At Home in Wakanda

by ael_xander



Series: Healing Journal [1]
Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Avengers
Genre: Angst, Bucky can be intense, F/M, Healers are special, Other, Shuri is Science Sister, Steve is so squeaky good at times, T’Challa is a pain in the butt, White owl - Freeform, fluff/not fluff, marvel AU, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: Pre-Snap of Infinity War, post-Civil War & Black Panther- a look at what happens within Wakanda as the little known White Owl comes to Birnin Zana, the Golden City to help Shuri with a project.





	Healing Journal- Serving At Home in Wakanda

_Wakanda– Months before Thanos_

 

Cylene stepped into the lab, shedding her knit cap, dropping her medical bag. “Shuri, I’ve been with the Jabari for weeks now since T’Challa has been named King of Wakanda. I came as soon as I could, what’s going on?” 

The young Wakandan prodigy tapped on some keys, pulling up reports.“You asked about the broken white boy I’ve been working on. I’ve got most of the programming isolated, but I think I’ll need your specific abilities for part of this.” Shuri frowned as Cylene looked at the medical records intently. “He’s been wiped multiple times, Cylene. Worse, they used multiple drug combinations to keep him controlled along with their version of the super soldier serum.” 

Cylene looked up. “Oh. Oh!” She stood up and went to her bag, fishing out her vibranium and platinum torc, placing it on her neck. “You have to leave when I do my healing. This is not negotiable, Shuri.” Noticing the frown on her adopted sister’s face, Cylene sighed. “Look, I know this ‘broken white boy.’ I promised a while ago, if there was a way for him to be cured, I’d make sure to keep the vulnerable away when we did it. _Ubhuti_ would kick my ass if you were hurt.” 

“Do you think I would be less upset if you were hurt, _nenkuku yamanzi_?” Cylene spun, spotting her adopted brother, T’Challa standing there with a tall, blond hair, bearded man. Cylene greeted T’Challa and the warrior with the traditional Wakandan greeting. 

“ _Ubhuti_ , we both know I’m not in the ruling line. I’m the White Owl, healer among the tribes. Captain Rogers?” Cylene looked closely at the man next to T’Challa. “You’re here for your friend. He’s in good hands with Shuri.” 

“And you, if I’m to hear both King T’Challa and Shuri both. I’m just Steve Rogers now. No rank necessary.” He put out his hand. She shook it, amazed at how gentle his touch, yet how much he held back. So much like Bucky, the Winter Soldier. This made it even more imperative to do what she promised Bucky years ago. Now she understood why he needed to remember himself and his friend. 

“My adopted family often overstate my abilities. I’m a simple healer, Captain Rogers, I mean, Steve.” Cylene glared at T’Challa. “Especially T’Challa.” She signed a few gestures, which T’Chall and Shuri both replied curtly. “Look, you need to take Shuri out while I work. She can remotely monitor from her backup lab.” Turning her back on them, she removed a couple of items she needed from her bag, including a small item she kept specifically of Bucky’s all these years. She pulled up the cryo-tube and started the process. “Well? I’m not joking. What I’m about to do isn’t for the faint of heart, _Ubhuti_. If you won’t clear the lab, I will put you all under and have it done anyway. Your call.” Cylene folded her arms across her chest, her one foot tapping in a soft rhythmic pattern.

Steve looked to T’Challa. “What does she mean by putting us under? I need to make sure Bucky is still himself when he comes back.” 

T’Challa growled, then pointed to Shuri, “ _Hamba, udade. Akufanelekile ukulwa naye, kungekhona ngoku._ She’ll only put us asleep and have the Dora Milaje take us out. Shuri, go.” Shuri stomped out as he turned to his friend. “Steve, Cylene is a healer of great power. She’s not like any healer you’ve met before.” He looked at Cylene, their gazes meeting. “You will let him remain. That’s my order, White Owl.” 

“Then he sits out of the way. I will not tolerate interference, T’Challa. Shuri did amazing in clearing most of the crap out, but now, it’s time to heal Bucky completely.” She focused on the cryotube opening, exposing the man inside to her. Cylene caressed Bucky’s face, a slight smile on her own. “I owe him a lot, _Ubhuti_. In fact, so does SHIELD. They just don’t know it. The Winter Soldier fought his own programming many times, and when he did, I met him, helping him through those times. This time, we will succeed, isn’t that right, James Buchanan Barnes?” She placed an amulet around his neck before placing a hand on his heart, another on his forehead. Cylene spoke softly, a golden hue surrounding them both as her healing activated the amulet and her ability opened the way to Bucky’s mind. 

Steve Rogers stepped forward, only to be pulled back to a seat by T’Challa. “Stay here, Steve. I must attend my sister. She will try to disobey. Cylene will be weak when she comes around. Please don’t let your friend harm her. She is a sister of my heart.” T’Challa left the room as Cylene started singing softly, an old song, one Steve remembered from long ago, back in the forties.

*****

Cylene sunk deep within Bucky’s mind, calling to him with the song. It was their personal call sign, letting each other know they were close. She heard him calling her name, his words a mixture of Russian and English. Finally, she found him in the last place she expected, a small home outside of Amsterdam. “Bucky? James? It’s Cylene.”

“Come in, I’m okay, for now.” The door opened and she entered. She gasped at the haggard looking man before her. She put her hand up to Bucky’s haggard face. He smiled and brushed away a tear. “Hey now, no crying, _tselitel’_.”

“What did they do to you?” Cylene concentrated, her mind taking in the pain, memories of what Bucky lived through, the fight between him, Tony Stark and Steve. “That was not your fault, Bucky! The Winter Soldier program was in operation. SHIELD tried to get someone to stop both Starks from going out that night, but they wouldn’t listen! This wasn’t your fault. If you didn’t kill them, someone else would.” Her heart slammed against her chest as she took in his pain, the memories of every death and made them her own. 

She hugged the soldier to her, letting him hold her, letting her magic, her healing work on him. She knew soon, he’d push her away, but Cylene also knew she was prepared this time to go the full distance since Shuri deactivated the programming. When Bucky pulled back, Cylene smiled up at him, capturing his chin with one hand. “Hey, I brought something for you.” She pulled out a picture from her jacket. “You told me to hold onto this until it was time. It’s time, Bucky. Time for the cure. Time to put the Winter Soldier to bed.” 

Bucky looked at her. “You’re sure?” She nodded and gestured to the couch. “It’s not going to be easy. I have to heal and rectify the good and bad, but yes, the programming is gone thanks to my adopted sister, a genius that makes Stark look like a baby in science.” Bucky’s laughter was all Cylene needed to hear. 

Sitting next to him, she started. “Look at the picture of you and Steve. He’s waiting, you know? When you wake up, he’s sitting near me. He’s been in Wakanda waiting for you to be healed. Let’s begin and make your friend a happy man.” 

Bucky nodded and Cylene started singing, touching his face from the third eye, to his lips, to his temples, even his chest, emphasizing each memory, good, bad, indifferent, putting them in order, helping them to be just memories, none that could harm him, nothing would give him nightmares as she took all his pain, all the suffering from him. This she would do for the man who hurt so many, yet when he could, saved so many others. That was their secret. Each section of the Winter Soldier protocol, Cylene burned away with love, fire, ice, and the power of clear memories buried deep within that no amount of wiping could destroy.

He fought his programming for years on and off, when he did, she’d help save his intended victims, relocating them, giving them new names, new identities, and convincing those who ordered the hits that they were gone. Cylene wouldn’t let him keep the guilt any longer. He deserved to live free and clear, to be the warrior and patriot she knew him to be. Finally, she kissed him gently, causing him to open his eyes. “Hey, there, handsome. It’s almost time to wake up in the real world. You ready?” 

Bucky inhaled deeply, then exhaled. “I’m still missing my arm, aren’t I?” He looked to where his left arm was wrapped around her. She nodded sadly. “Yes, but if I know my sister, Shuri, I won’t think it’ll be for long. How do you feel, Bucky? Still having Winter Soldier sensations?” 

He tilted his head, thinking. “None. I mean, I feel the strength, the power, the stuff that Steve spoke about being Captain America, but none of the bad aspects anymore. What did you do, Cylene?” 

“What I’m meant to do, Bucky.” She kissed his temple. “Wake up, time to come home and see your friend. Wake up, Bucky.”

********

Cylene bent over Bucky, kissed his temple. “Wake up, Bucky. You have someone waiting to see you.” His eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly. “Hey, handsome, welcome back to the world. I think you have a friend waiting to say hello.” She released his restraints, gesturing to Steve Rogers. Stepping back, Cylene grabbed the nearby desk, her knuckles going white. She’d overdone it, but it was worth it. She placed the picture of Bucky and Steve in their uniforms into Bucky’s hand as Bucky stood up.

“Steve? What are you doing here?” Bucky looked back at Cylene, who gestured for him to go to his friend. Bucky looked to his friend, hesitant, but happy. 

“Bucky! You’re okay?” Steve stepped forward, grabbed Bucky and hugged him. “You’re back, right? Completely you again?” 

“Yeah, whatever they’ve done, no more impulses from anyone else but me.” Bucky turned to Cylene, but she carefully made her way out the door, giving them time alone. “She’s not okay, Steve. Cylene took away all the bad shit. She’s in agony right now. We can’t let her just go like this.” 

Steve looked at his friend, then to the doorway. “You sure, Buck?” 

“Trust me, I know this woman. I owe her my life a few times over. She’s not just a healer, Steve. She’s an empath. She takes your pain as her own.” Bucky turned to the door as Steve did, both going after Cylene. 

As they went through the doorway, Cylene started to turn a corner, then slid down, her legs going out from under her. She tried to stand up, but her legs kept giving out as Bucky and Steve rushed to her side. She waved them away. “No! You two have much to talk about. I’m fine. I just lost my balance. You two go on.” 

Bucky turned her chin to have her look at him. “ _Lozh’, tselitel’_? Cylene, you know better than to lie to me.” He gestured to Steve to pick her up. “She has a room somewhere, I bet. Is T’Challa around?” Noises ahead of them made both men react protectively.

T’Challa and Shuri rushed to them, their gazes going straight to their sister. “Dammit, Cylene, I’ve told you before to not do this to yourself. You cannot drain yourself to this level, especially when you won’t go to the Order for teaching,” T’Challa growled as he nodded to Steve and Bucky. “Thank you, both. Follow me, I’ll show you to her room. My sister is a stubborn one.” 

Cylene glared at T’Challa. “Not any more stubborn than you, Shuri or Nakia. Okoye has been updating me on your latest adventures, Brother. Not to mention what M’Baku had to say.” Cylene laid back against Steve’s shoulder. “If you could please put me down, I can walk, Steve.” 

“Your brother would kill me, so no.” Steve and Bucky followed the royal siblings into an elevator and they emerged into a corridor where Cylene suddenly went very still. “T’Challa, no. I refuse this. Let me go room with the Dora Milaje.”

“You have a perfectly acceptable room, Cylene. You will use it.” T’Challa pointed out the door with a white owl engraved on it. “Please, Steve. This is her suite. She hates being here because then she’s taken care of.” 

“Treated like a sacrificial cow.” Cylene grumbled, as Steve placed her on the blue couch in her rooms. “Thank you, Steve. _Ubhuti_ , I’m not staying. If the rumours I hear are true about war coming, I need to go home.” 

“Where’s home?” Steve asked. He placed her on the couch and she kissed his cheek in thanks. 

“New York. I’m a nurse practioner there. There will be so many people at risk, I can’t just leave them.” Cylene stared out the window. “I know I owe my life to Wakanda too, brother, but I’ve pay my debts.” 

T’Challa nodded. “You will always answer the call, as you always do.” He pointed to the bracelet on her wrist. “Shuri provided you with the newest toy of hers?” 

“Did I have a choice?” Cylene smiled. “Shuri loves giving me tech. In turn, I give her what she needs to keep people healthy here, healing crystals.” She pointed to the pile of white, green, pink, and orange crystals sitting on the table. “Those are for Shuri. I spent time collecting and prepping them while I was here. They’re ready for what comes.” 

T’Challa nodded. Bucky leaned over Cylene, kissing her cheek. “We will talk some time soon, Cylene. You took on too much.”  
Cylene sighed. “Sure thing, _Ingcuka_.”

The others left the room, leaving Shuri and Cylene alone. Shuri sighed. “He is a white wolf, isn’t he? Will he be okay?” 

“He needs time to adjust to people and real life. You can help with that, Shuri.” Cylene stretched her arms over her head, her back popping multiple times. “I have to get out of here, _Usisi_. He cannot keep me here.” 

“You have a new flitter. Nakia and Okoye made sure you were given one after all you did in the south and in the mountains.” Shuri made a face as she stomped around like a rhino. Cylene laughed. “Cylene, seriously, you do more than is necessary. So much healing, so far from Birnin Zana.” 

“I’m the face of the family, Shuri. You all are the royals from afar. I’m the one who cannot inherit the throne. I’m the little white child who almost got eaten by the Wakandan panther.” Cylene slowly stood up, making her way to the kitchenette. “I go to the tribes to cement relations because healers cannot be touched. It’s the law of Wakanda.” 

“They’ve tried to kill you.” Shuri stomped her foot. “T’Challa still hasn’t forgiven some of the tribes, even when father did.” 

“T’Chaka was smart to do so. In turn, I gained their respect by not turning over who hurt me. But I also made those men pay dearly, so they could not procreate their hate further.” Cylene chuckled softly. “Sometimes the power of the healer is what people believe can be done. In my case, it’s the fact of what they’ve seen me do, even at my own cost, Shuri. It’s what keeps peace beyond what our laws and vibranium give to our people.” 

“Don’t like it. T’Challa says it’s selling your soul, even if he renews it every year at mother’s wish.” Shuri sighed. “I want you here because you want to be here. I want you healing in my clinic.” 

“I do want to be here. But I also serve where I’m needed, Shuri. Just like you and the other Wakandans are now doing. I just started earlier than you, that’s all.” Cylene kissed her sister on the forehead. “You are a brilliant woman, Shuri. One day, you will make a brilliant queen. Let’s hope it won’t be for many years to come, right?” 

“Right.” Shuri smiled and helped her sister make some food, knowing Cylene would leave soon after, before T’Challa could deny her. “You know he’ll be pissed.” 

“That’s why I have you and the Dora Milaje to run interference.” Cylene spooned some stir fried veggies into Shuri’s mouth. “Otherwise, I’d have to fight him. That wouldn’t be fun nor fair for anyone.” 

“You’d lose.” Shuri’s voice was firm.

“No, actually, I’d win, Shuri.” Cylene looked out at the sky above them. “I’d win because unlike my brother, I’m willing to do whatever is necessary, including cheat to make sure I’m free.” She gazed at Shuri, serving her food. “I have to get home. Gram is dead, has been for a while now. But more importantly, something keeps telling me, I need to go home, I need to be in New York. I need to heed this, okay?” 

Shuri nodded. “But if we need you?” 

“I will be wherever you need me. You are my family, just like Shelly, Bast, Reed, and Sue. Family before anything and anyone.” Cylene hugged Shuri. “This I swear. I just don’t know why, but this is important, sister.” They ate together, talking about small things, little things, like the Wakandan embassy. When they finished, Cylene washed the dishes. “If anything happens here, call me. Otherwise I’ll assume you’re okay. I just worry that whatever’s coming is going to hurt my home, Shuri.”

“Then I’ll set you up with some goodies to help you.” Shuri went out of the suite as Cylene looked around. Soon she’d leave, and the sooner she left, the safer it would be for everyone here. Though her family loved her, it was time for the White Owl to leave the nest and let the ruffled feathers settle down again. If only her could believe her senses were lying, she’d stay and help Bucky. But, no...she was needed in New York City. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the stories, a look behind the scenes, into the life of Cylene Tarletan. Originally, her story came about through an RP I did. I was encouraged to write the story, making a few minor changes-such as names, etc. Fun thing is that most of what I’ve written still fits, even post Infinity War. Will it work post A4? We’ll see, but for right now, I’m happy to be writing stories I enjoy. 
> 
> Dictionary—-
> 
> Ubhuti- Brother  
> Usisi- Sister  
> nenkuku yamanzi- White Owl  
> tselitel’- healer  
> Lozh’- lies  
> Hamba, udade. Akufanelekile ukulwa naye, kungekhona ngoku- Go sister, it’s not worth fighting against yet  
> Ingcuka- wolf/wolves


End file.
